coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Rich Collis
Richard "Rich" Collis was an old associate of Robert Preston's who worked at the same restaurant as Robert and Robert's ex-girlfriend Catherine. To cope with the long hours all three began taking drugs until Catherine passed away after overdosing. Robert and Rich parted ways consumed with guilt as they were the ones who introduced her to the drugs. While Robert was able to move on from drugs and continue his life, Rich was still dealing in June 2017. Turning up at Nick's Bistro, Rich recognised his old friend Robert. Inquiring if Robert was still involved with drugs, Rich was disappointed to learn that he wasn't but suggested that he could get him back into it. Robert refused but Daniel Osbourne later pretended that he was buying drugs for his boss while in fact he was actually buying them for himself in order to deal with his depression. Robert was horrified when Rich told him about Daniel's purchase and was even more shocked to find that Daniel had nearly overdosed himself, which brought back memories of Catherine's death as Robert was the one to find her too. Wanting the money for Daniel's drugs, Rich returned to the bistro and later insisted that Robert should launder drugs through the bistro and unless he cooperated, he would tell Robert's partner Michelle Connor the truth of Robert's drug history. In July, Rich revealed to Robert that he was in trouble with very dodgy people and needed money to pay them off and insisted that laundering drugs was the quickest way to get the money, but Robert still refused to help. A very aggressive Rich then broke a wine bottle and threatened Robert with it. Shortly afterwards Chesney Brown turned up to speak to Daniel and found himself accidentally stabbed by Rich. A few days later when Chesney was on the mend, Robert rang Rich telling him that he wanted some drugs. Rich informed Robert that he had been unable to sleep since he'd stabbed Chesney, Robert agreed and explained that this was the reason why he wanted drugs - in order to help him forget. Shortly after the deal, he realised that he'd been tricked and that Robert had set up the meeting as undercover police were in the area. Rich was later released, and threatened Robert over the phone. Robert was left fearing for his and Michelle's safety and, after a series of unsettling incidents such; graffiti marked "RIP" showing up at the Bistro and 9 Victoria Court being trashed, Robert contacted Rich again to warn him to stop his tirade - of which Rich denied all knowledge. List of appearances 2017 {| width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing=2 |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| * Fri 16th Jun (1) * Fri 16th Jun (2) * Mon 26th Jun (2) |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| * Fri 30th Jun (1) * Fri 30th Jun (2) * Mon 3rd Jul (1) |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| * Mon 3rd Jul (2) * Thu 6th Jul * Wed 2nd Aug |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| * Mon 7th Aug (2) * Fri 8th Sep (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:Drug dealers